The present invention relates generally to electrical test equipment, and more particularly to an electrical power probe for testing electrical wiring and electronics.
The testing and maintenance of automobile electrical systems and other battery powered systems is an increasingly common and important task. These automotive electrical systems are powered by a relatively low voltage direct current (DC) battery, typically a 12 volt DC battery. Newer automobile electrical systems may include voltages ranging from 6 volts up to 48 volts or more.
Various devices have been utilized to test automotive electrical systems. These devices typically are used to trouble shoot electrical systems by probing a contact point to determine if the DC voltage is present. Many of these devices suffer from various disadvantages or problems, such as inadequate safety features and the lack of desired functionality. Accordingly, the need exists for an electrical power probe which addresses the failings of these prior devices and provides an electrical power probe which is safe, easy to use and provides the functionality required in automotive or component testing environments.